Shocking Flame
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: Mokou was home schooled for most of his life, until his parents go on a new job and leave him in a boarding school, and when his friendships become closer and closer, feelings start to rise in him like he never felt, how will he cope? M/M Braixen/Shinx a possible four way yaoi lemon in the future Mokou is a Braixen, fennekin's evolution if you don't know, Google it.
1. Chapter 1

(Ok, I've always loved the idea of going to a boarding school, a kind of fancy one, in anime manga and other fan fictions, it seems your roommates always become your very best friends, so I wanted to write a fan fic about just that. I hope you enjoy it! The main character Mokou is a braixen)

Mokou stood in front of the gates of the school, it was a huge building, five stories tall for the classrooms of each instructor. He was nervous, before now, he was home schooled. His parents were fairly wealthy and with the new job, they would have to travel constantly, therefore, he would be a lone much of the time. They thought it would be best for him to go to a boarding school, that way he wouldn't be completely alone. He sighed again, a little puff of fire coming from his muzzle. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, his figure was slim, as was typical for his kind. His bags were in his right paw, His left paw was tightened around the stick in his tail. At times like this, he would hold onto his stick, it calmed him. Made him feel at ease. Despite being an old school, the building itself had a modern look to it. The building was large and had a wall surrounding it, the wall was a red brick wall with a cement top to it.

It almost looked like Japanese school, but, there were many Japanese Americans that settled here before, so that was to be expected. His parents and he were no exception. They had a Japanese heritage as well. The building still looked daunting, with one last deep breath, he opened the gates, stepping inside the courtyard. The courtyard was elegant, a lilligant wearing a sun dress tended to the flowers and grass that surrounded the concrete path to the main doors of the school.

"Oh! A new student I see?" She called out cheerfully to Mokou.

He nodded and scratched behind his ears nervously, a smile spreading across his muzzle

"Y-yeah! I was home schooled until now!" He said as she had halted her work with the flowers just to talk to him.

"Oh, must be nerve racking huh? Don't worry! You'll do fine!" She said again with the same cheerful tone, Mokou loved that, it was always nice to have a nice faculty member.

"Mmhmm, I'm kind of scared thought, but I'll do my best!" Mokou said with a bit of newfound confidence.

Mokou turned as the lilligant flashed him a friendly smile, and entered the doors to the school. Inside was the lobby, it had bright white walls and mint green time floors, an HDTV sat above an admissions desk to the right of him. Leather couches were pressed against against the wall to the left of him, and straight ahead were hallways most likely leading to class rooms or dorms. Mokou lugged his bags with him as he walked to the admissions counter, there, a young Cincinno sat, typing away on a computer, she was dressed in a suit, and wore glasses on top of her muzzle. At the sound of Mokou's footsteps she looked up and flashed a polite smile,

"Ahh, the new student! Welcome to Sakura academy. You're here a bit early! Most students are still in their dorms right now, it's only seven thirty in the morning!" She said in a matter-of-factly tone. Mokou sighed and nodded embarrassed,

"My parents had a plane to catch, they couldn't hold it out any longer" he said, the Cincinno nodded and soon a vibration could he heard, she handed him a sheet of paper.

"Here's your schedule, classes start at nine, your dorm room is on there as well." She said, she also gave him his dorm key, followed by a have a nice day as Mokou thanked her, walking to the elevator at the end of the short northern hallway out of the lobby.

His dorm was on the top floor, perfect... He was afraid of heights too! He pressed the top button, and waited a few seconds before the silver doors opened and he stepped inside. A few seconds later, the doors opened again, this time, it reminded him of a hotel hall way, except a lot wider, and the rooms much more spread out. The floors had forest green carpet, and the walls were a light green. Each door had a marking labeled five and then a letter of the alphabet. His dorm was room 5F. He stepped out onto the carpet, being he had paw pads, he rarely wore shoes, the carpet felt plush beneath his paws. After a few seconds he found his dorm.

Oh man... What would his roommates think...? Arriving so early... Sucking up his apprehensions, he opened the door with the key he had been given. Creaking the door open, he tip toed into the room, trying not to wake anyone. Sadly it was pitch black and soon red eyes appeared from the blackness. Before he could yell, a paw clamped Mokou's muzzle shut. A restrained laugh was heard and soon two laughs echoed from the blackness as the Pokémon holding Mokou silent laughed at his horrified trembles. As the lights were switched on, Mokou could see an Umbreon, who was only in his boxers and held his muzzle shut with a powerful paw, and on the couch, again, in his boxers, a grovyle.

"Welcome to the academy." The Umbreon said, his voice was as smooth as silk, and masculine, deep.

"Hope we didn't scare ya too bad~" the grovyle piped up, his voice was childish, cocky even. Mokou sighed as his muzzle was freed. Now that there was light, he could see the room. It was much larger than he had thought it would be, the carpet was a light purple color, the walls an off white color, there was a couch pressed against the wall to the right of him, there was even a small kitchen and dining table to his left. To the right was a small separated room, it was probably a bedroom, and past the kitchen was another separated room, another bedroom. In front of him, was an entertainment center pressed against the wall by the couch. Onto of it stood a 20" LCDTV.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be," Mokou said.

"Mmhmm, this is a pretty comfortable place," the grovyle said

"Well, I think introductions are in order," said the Umbreon.

"My name is Akihiko Mori." The grovyle said

"And mine is Kuro Gekkou" the Umbreon said

Mokou nodded at them and let a grin creep onto his muzzle

"My name is Mokou Fujiwara, nice to meet you two," he said.

Kuro yawned, as did Aki, in finally even Mokou yawned, he had to get up really early today to get here after all...

"Classes don't start for a while, might as well get some sleep while we can huh?" Kuro suggested.

"Yeah, we still got an hour before we usually get up, here Mokou, why don't I show you your bed," Mori said. Mokou nodded and followed him as he walked to the door, swinging it open. The room was fairly large, there were two beds, against the walls, a dresser between them, and two desks to do work on. The carpet was the same light purple color, and the walls were the same. The sheets of the bed were blue, and looked to the fluffy and comfortable looking.

"You get the room to yourself, we already chose the other room." Mori said, "See you later"

Mori closed the door, leaving Mokou alone. Mokou walked to the bed beside the window, the gray morning sky greeted him, he let himself rest on the bed, and he didn't bother undressing. He simply lay on the plush blankets and pillow, letting sleep take him. His roommates were nice at least, and it seemed as though it was a relatively friendly school, maybe, it would be more fun than he thought. After an hour of dreamless sleep, an alarm beside his bed went off, the shrill _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ made sleep impossible, he groaned and slapped it off. He never did like alarm clocks, he usually set his iPod as his alarm. With a yawn, he lifted himself from the plush bed, the skies that had once been dark and gloomy, were now sunny and bright, rays of sunshine filled the room, and he could see the white puffy clouds in the distance. Being a fire type, he naturally loved sunny days, they strengthened his fire moves and raised his spirits, warmed his fur and made him energetic. He opened the door of his bedroom, yawning as he stepped into the living space of the dorm, he saw Mori and Kuro had already awoken and were sitting on the couches. They had uniforms on, a pair of grey dress pants with a short sleeved dress shirt, the shirt had two black stripes across the very end of the sleeves, as well as a black outline around the end of the collar. They also wore purple ties, once Mori noticed Mokou he stood from the couch and handed him his own uniform, neatly folded.  
"You better go get dressed, Uniforms are mandatory in the school," Mori said with a friendly smile, Mokou nodded and walked back to his bedroom. Once he closed the door, he slipped his shirt off, the tufts of fur from his shoulders springing free, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Once his pants were off, he slipped on the dress pants, they felt cool and silky against his fur, and he smiled as he thought they would be uncomfortable, but he guessed he was wrong. After that he slipped his arms through each sleeve of the shirt, his ears having to fold in a bit as he slid it on over his head. Finally he tied the tie around his neck, after adjusting it, he grabbed the schedule he had gotten from the Cincinno in the lobby, and he read it through.

He had eight periods, which went as follows,

English 10

Chemistry

An undecided elective

Civics

This slot had a class for each Quarter:

1st Quarter: Environmental Sciences

2nd Quarter: Library and Research Skills

3rd Quarter: Success 101

4th Quarter: Personal Safety

Lunch

Geometry

And another elective.

Mokou yawned again as he folded the slip in half, length wise, then again width wise, making a small square, he then slipped the piece of paper into his pocket, and walked to his suit case. He undid the clasps locking it, and opened it. Inside were his clothes, some school supplies, as well as a Nintendo DS system, and his laptop. He grabbed a few mechanical pencils from a pack his parents had bought him, a few folders, and then a few notebooks. After retrieving his supplies, he closed the suit case locking it once again. Suddenly the door swung open and Kuro stepped inside, he grinned as he saw Mokou in his uniform, to be honest with himself, Mokou didn't look too bad in the uniform…

"Hey, the first bell's going to ring soon, we might want to get going." He said

"Oh, Sorry, I forgot to sort out my supplies last night," Mokou said scratching behind his head with a free paw  
"Oh no it's fine! Just don't want you to be late on the first day and everything." Kuro said with a grin.

Mokou nodded and walked out of his bedroom, then Mori, Kuro, and himself all exited the room, Kuro tossed Mokou a small key after the door shut with a click.  
"It's your room key, obviously you'd need it if we had something after classes end and you want to get into the dorm, or to get into the room late, you know the deal" Kuro said.

"So, what's your schedule?" Mori asked as they walked towards the elevator, Mokou handed Mori his schedule, and mori grinned happily.  
"Great! You got the same schedule as Kuro and I, it's going to be great, the English teacher is really nice," Mori said,

Being they all had the same classes, Kuro pushed the button that sent them to the third floor, where his class would be, Walking through, Mokou saw many Pokémon, some older than him, some younger. Even a few shinies! And with the uniforms, each one had a defining characteristic, some had longer hair, some were taller, some had a different appearance all together sometimes.

As they reached the English room, room 305 he stepped into the class room, inside all the students except Mokou and Kuro and Mori were there. As the teacher, an older looking Nidoqueen smiled at him. She wore a long skirt and button up shirt, probably what the elderly teachers wore, Mokou thought.  
"Ahh, the new student! Come to the front of the room please" She said politely, Mokou nodded and walked to the front of the class room, soon another Pokémon joined him in front of the crowd, a young shinx, he wore glasses that had a black frame, and his lenses were rectangle lenses. He almost looked like a girl, Mokou thought, his body was very slim and feminine. As soon as they stood there, and everyone else had taken their seats, the teacher called to the class.  
"Students! Today, is special, we have two new students joining us! First is Mokou, Mokou tell us about yourself," The Nidoqueen said.

Mokou nodded

"My name, is Mokou Fujiwara, my name comes from a video game, yes my father named me after a video game character. But I am proud of that name, I am named after Fujiwara no Mokou from Touhou Eiyashou, Mokou means "Mourning female phoenix". Fitting to a fire type, she uses fire type attack that could burn anyone to ashes and because great forest fires, and I have tried to emulate this, it's been my dream to compete in battles, luckily this program, has a battling team. I hope to join it. I've been homeschooled until now, so I hope to get along with all of you" Mokou said.  
The class clapped softly and the teacher clapped as well  
"A wonderful name, and a good goal, very nice Mokou, now you Haru,"

The shinx blushed softly and seemed to struggle to find the courage to speak

"My name is Haru Koji, my parents sent me here to be able to get into a better college, My name Haru means "Light" and Koji means shining second child, I hope to get along with you all" he finished.

"Very nice now, Mokou, Mori, Kuro, Haru here will actually be your roommate, he arrived just this morning you see, and I know there's an extra bed available." She said

"Yeah, no problem Mrs. McClain." Kuro said as the shinx sat in the desk next to him, and Mokou got the desk directly behind Mori.

The teacher went on to explain where they were in their lesson, it was still early in the year so they were going over enlgish terms, a lot which Mokou knew by heart due to his hobby of writing in his free time. When the bell had rung, the class had gotten a work sheet to finish, it was to prepare for an English definition quiz that would be handed out on Friday. Mrs. McClain bid them all a good day and the class was dismissed. Mokou stood back for a bit with Mori and Kuro as Haru, their new roommate approached them nervously.  
"I-I'm sorry if I'm making things crowded or anything, there aren't many boys dorms open anymore…"

He said his face red with worry  
Kuro grinned at the nervous shinx and petted one of his small blue ears

"Hey, no trouble at all, we got another bed, and plenty of room, no trouble at all" He reassured the shinx.

"Yeah, except you'll be sharing a room with Mokou there" Mori said

"Oh! Well I had to share a room with my little brother too! So, I'll be fine!" Haru said happily, his star tipped tail swaying from side to side  
"Yeah, I won't mind, it'll be fun!" Mokou said as they walked, Kuro and Mori leading Haru and Mokou to their lockers.

**(Ok! How was it? I'll take any OCs or requests too! I can't think of a huge lot of characters! This has always been a fantasy of mine, so I'm going to make is as best as I can! Hope you enjoy it and look out for more~~~) **


	2. Chapter 2

(Here's the next chapter! Sorry, I was actually planning on updating the next day, but my weekend suddenly got busy! So here is the next chapter!)

As they walked, they found Mokou's locker, about two lockers to the right was Kuro's, two lockers to the left was Aki's, and the row on the opposite side of the hall, adjacent to Mokou's was Haru's.

"Nice, we all have close lockers!" Haru said as he slipped a notebook and folder he labeled for English into his locker, the young shinx then bounded back to his roommates at Mokou's locker, Mokou slipped the notebook and folder he'd be using for English class into the locker, then pulled out a unlabeled notebook and folder for chemistry. As Mokou turned to walk to the chemistry room, he saw a frogadier approaching him, he looked muscular and fit, as if he were a jock, he wore the same uniform as them, so he could tell they were in the same year.

"Hey, you're the new kid aren't ya? Fujiwara right?" He asked, his voice had a confident tone to it,

"That's right, why do you ask?" Mokou asked as he closed his locker, his tail tucking neatly behind him.

"Because you said you were planning on joining the battle program, we practice Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays, we'll get our battle schedules today. So if you want to join, now would be the time. By the way my name is Kenji Fukasawa. I'm one of the schools top battlers, so watch out if you join." He said with a grin, soon a breloom and an Ampharos approached him

The breloom looked to be their age, slim and slightly muscular, like most fighting types he looked strong, yet the grass typing hade a bit of an elegant air about him. He wore the same uniform as they did, so again he was in his year, and the ampharos on the other hand, looked much older than them. Her body looked mature and well developed, a slim frame and decently developed breasts, and flowing black hair that reached to her back. Her shirt was a cherry blossom pink compared to their violet outline, and a black skirt she wore the color of a senior.

"Well well, might as well introduce my roomies, the breloom there is Takumi Sato, he's in the battle program too, but he's more of a friendly competition guy, and surprisingly enough, the ampharos is my roommate, her name is Naomi Harasaki. She's a senior" Kenji said as they stood beside him.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we get along this year!" Naomi said as the red bulb on her tail lit up

"I hear you're in the battle program, I can't wait to see what you can do" Takumi said with a smile, his tail swaying a bit as he spoke.

"My name is Mokou Fujiwara, nice to meet you!" Mokou said as he offered a paw to Kenji, who shook it hardily, then to Takumi, who shook it politely. And Naomi instead gave Mokou a friendly hug, after moving back she flashed a smile at him before Kenji urged them to move as they were almost late for the next class. Which was true, Kuro and Aki had been waiting for them to finish talking and Haru was fiddling with his paws as they finally walked down the hallway to the chemistry room. As Mokou walked inside, the room was set up different than he had expected, instead of the purple carpet, it was a green tile floor, there was about twenty desks arranged in groups of five, each had a sink and two gas outlets, the desks had large black tops for the labs that they would take.

The teacher, a young looking toxicroak announced they could sit anywhere for now. He was dressed in black dress pants and a purple button up shirt, nearly tucked into his pants and a purple tie. As everyone filed in the seats, Mokou sat with his roommates, on the first corner Mokou, across from him Mori, beside Mokou Haru, and beside Mori was Kuro. As all twenty students finally arrived, the instructor wrote his name out on the blackboard in fancy script, it read "Mr. Single"

"Alright class," Mr. Single said as he addressed the class sitting on a grey stool In front of his desk, "I know it's the first day of school, and you don't want to do anything, and neither do I. It's a waste to try, you don't even have your text books yet." He said.

"So for today, let's all just go around and introduce ourselves. Let's start with the first group." He said pointing to Mokou's group. Mokou stood and looked to the class

"My name is Mokou Fujiwara, I just transferred here, I love video games, music, and I'm joining the battle team this year." He said and sat back down in his seat. Haru stood next and smiled as he looked to the class

"My name is Haru Koji, I love to read and write, I'm kind of shy, and this is my very first year here, I hope we can all get along" he said and sat back in his seat.

After that Kuro and Aki went, soon after a table across from them, an umbreon stood that looked exactly like Kuro, except his rings on his ears and paws were blue. Other than that, he had the same build, same eyes, and the same exact height.

"My name is Ao Gekkou, it means 'Blue Moon' Kuro Gekkou is my brother, I love to play video games, go on the computer and hang out with friends" he said, sounding like his brother.

Next to him was a student who had the figure of a charmeleon, but had the fur of a quilava, he stood. He looked slim, and silent, almost like a look that passes someone off as a book geek.

"My name is Jason Incindie, I'm a quilava and Charmeleon hybrid, I love to read books and write, and I'm kind of nerdy" he said with a faint smiled before sitting back down. Beside him was a wartortle, he stood. He had a slimmer figure than most of his species did, however he wore no shirt due to the shell he had. He actually looked kind of cute Mokou though with a blush "My name is Yamato Takahashi, not really much to say, except I love to make friends and hope I can make a lot this year" he said

Finally a crocanaw stood, he looked a bit chubby, his tail sweeping to the side as he stood.

"My name is Subarashii Masaru. It means 'great victory' in Japanese. I'm roommates with Yamato, Ao, and Jason. I can be a bit snappy, but that's only if you get on my bad side." He said, and he sat back down.

As the other students went, the bell eventually rung as the students filed out, Kenji once again approached Mokou as he stood with his roommates.

"If you want, you could join the battle program in an elective session too. It takes up the entire year slot though, so you in?" Kenji asked as they walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hmm... Yeah, don't know what else I would do anyway, don't I have to sign up though?" Mokou asked as he stopped at his locker slipping his folder and notebook into the top compartment.

"Yeah, you'll be called to the office so-" Kenji began to say, but was cut off by an announcement a young silly sounding voice rang through the intercom.

"Will Mokou Fujiwara please come to the office? Mokou Fujiwara." It said and then a click was heard.

"Well looks like you're going to sign up now. Meet you there. And be ready for some battling!" Kenji said as he walked down the hallway his bubble like hair bouncing as he did.

Kuro and Aki were waiting again, as was Haru.

"Sorry guys, I'm trying to get my electives in order..." Mokou said apologetically

"Hey it's fine. It's difficult not having this stuff done, but hey after today it'll be a lot less hectic." Kuro said calmly.

"I already signed up for my electives online" Haru said with a grin.

"As were mine" Aki said as he leaned back against a locker.

"Well, I got to go. See you guys next period." Mokou said, Mori and Kuro said they'd see him later and Haru gave him a quick hug goodbye. As Mokou walked to the office, which was only a few rooms up the hallway from the chemistry room, he wondered what species the principal would be...

He finally arrived at the office, there was a door with a small window, on the window black letters spelled out

"Office".

He slowly opened the door, inside was a large room, there was a huge counter surrounding a work area where a plusle and minun worked. They were both female and looked very young to be working as secretaries, but seemed to be working diligently as one didn't even notice Mokou until at least a minute after he walked in. She looked up from her computer,

"Ahh, Mokou. Mrs. James is in her office. You can see her now." She said in a sweet tone.

"Thanks," Mokou said and walked past the desk, there was an open door, at the end of the wall. Mokou peeked inside the room. The room was kind of small, it had a desk in front of the window, and the carpets were a bright blue. Book shelves were to the right and left of the wigglytuff sitting at the desk. She looked absolutely joyous as she continued to scribble in her notebook, her pink ears bouncing a bit as she did. Mokou walked into the room, and stood a bit away from the desk, and sat in the large wooden chair that sat there.

"Uh... Are you Mrs. James?" He asked

The wigglytuff looked up and beamed a bright white smile at him.

"Yes yes! Welcome to Sakura academy! Now, you're here for the elective sign ups correct?" She asked in an every happy tone, as if she never felt anything but joy,

"Uh yeah! I want to join the battle program elective for third period." Mokou said as his yellow tail curled around his leg.

"Well you're in luck! They have a spot open!" She said pulling a laptop out of a drawer and typed a few things.

"Now what about eighth period?" She asked

Mokou sat and thought a bit.

"What does Haru Koji have?" He asked

"He has. Intro to app engineering, and journalism." She said.

"Are there any free slots?" Mokou asked

"Yup, you want in them I assume?"

"Yes please"

Another few clicks from the Keyboard were heard.

"Done and done! Now you'll have to hurry on to the gym, that's where the battle program is. Have fun! And be safe!" She said.

"Thank you very much!" Mokou said, he then stood and walked out of the small room, and then opened the door to the office. He was happy, he would be able to have the classes with one of his roommates and have much more time to practice his battling skills. He walked down the hallway, passing rows and rows of the pink lockers that lined the walls, until a two huge wooden doors stood before him. He could hear people running, even a boom of a thunder!

He opened the door and grinned a bit, inside were students of all species, sparing and using attacks. Mokou noticed Kenji, he was battling a rather burly looking raichu, he was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue athletic shorts. The Raichu looked aggravated, he tried and tried with all his speed to land a thunderbolt, but to no avail, Kenji kept dodging and dodging as fast as he could. Soon after a thunderbolt barely missed him, Kenji moved in and slammed his left foot into the raichu's stomach, then the left. The raichu let out a slight yelp as it was forced off its feet and onto the ground. Kenji looked to his left and saw Mokou, he grinned and ran over to him as fast as he could. Inside, the gym was very large, the room was huge. It had the usual laminated wood floors, the basketball hoops, and bleachers. Except there was a guard piece of Plexiglas around the lowest part of the bleachers in case an attack would go astray.

"So you made it after all!" Kenji called out as he stopped in front of Mokou.

"Yep! So, where's the coach? And what do we do?" Mokou asked.

"Well, the coach is Mr. Williams, and what we do? We practice our moves, first you will be evaluated to see how much of a battler you are. But every week or so, after a few months of practice, kids form other academies come here, or we go there, and we battle against them. The more wins, the better! If you keep wining you could even get to nationals, where challengers from across the country will challenge you! Win that, and you win about fifty-thousand dollars!" He said enthusiastically

"Whoa! Fifty-thousand! That's amazing! So, where's the coach?" Mokou asked.

"Over there," Kenji replied, and pointed to a rather huge Machamp, he was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, all four of his huge arms shown to everyone, and he wore a pair of black athletic shorts.

"Oh dear Arceus…." Mokou said to himself, he was menacing! With arms that looked like a giant, and the height to match it, Williams looked as if he could crush him with a finger!

Mokou cautiously walked to the huge instructor, he timidly peeped out

"Mr. Williams?"

The huge man turned and grinned down at the much smaller and slimmer Mokou, he then swung his hand at him, giving him a pat on the back, however it knocked Mokou onto his stomach.

"Oh no! I'm sorry about that!" Mr. Williams called out as he helped the now bruised Mokou to his feet.

"I-It's fine... I'm here for the battle team, and I was wondering what to do?" Mokou asked as he brushed his uniform off.

"Well, first what types are you?" Mr. Williams asked

"Fire and Psychic" Mokou replied

"oh! A psychic huh and a fire? Then your first partner will be, Kenji, let's see you get past a type disadvantage, a good battler always knows how to get past one," He said

"A-alright, I'll do my best" He said as then a student was called over,

"Well, looks like I'll be your first battle partner huh? Let's see what you got!"

"Alright! Give it your all!" Mokou called out as Kenji stepped back

They got into fighting stances, and with a blow from a whistle, Kenji ran, Mokou gasped as he saw how fast he was, in seconds the gap between them was closed, Kenji's mouth opened and Mokou barely dodged a Hydro pump. He grinned and lifted the stick from his tail, he waved it at Kenji and he was lifted into the air, Kenji fought against the psychic force with all his might but to no avail, he was then launched at the ground. Mokou expected what happened next, Kenji used his powerful legs to launch himself into the air using bounce, and Mokou grinned, he waved his stick, and soon a small cloud appeared behind Kenji, out of it shot a huge bolt of lightning, striking a critical hit on the frogadier. Kenji landed on his feet, gritting his teeth in pain as the electricity still coursed through his body, against his better judgement, Mokou decided to finish the match, he slipped his stick back into his tail, and ran full force at Kenji. Fire poured from his maw as he opened it, he moved forward and bit Kenji in the arm, fire shooting onto Kenji's body, he grunted and sat down, resisting the urge to just faint.

"so, how was I?~" Mokou asked grinning

"Amazing, your special attack is great!" Kenji said between pants, "But sometimes, someone will land a hit on you, you'd better prepare your defense, and speed, after that, no one could touch you, even the dark types, as long as you can memorize moves, you have a distinct advantage, because then you can learn moves to get around disadvantages. Like me, I know Flying moves for the grass types, and for the electric types, I have mudshot." Kenji said, he got up and smiled at Mokou,

"Watch yourself, next time, I'm going to win! I promise you!" Kenji yelled,

Due to having to stop at the office, Mokou had missed about half the class, and the bell rung shortly after he finished sparing with Kenji. He yawned and walked down the hall, soon he was back at his locker. Haru was there, but he noticed Mori and Kuro weren't..

"Hey, where's Mori and Kuro?" Mokou asked as he stood beside Haru

"They're already in class, you were running late so I decided to wait for you," Haru said with a smile

"Oh, thanks for that!" Mokou said and quickly gathered a notebook and folder for civics.

Haru and Mokou walked down the hall, Haru's tail seemed to sway as he walked, and Mokou smiled at the shinx, he was kinda cute, Mokou thought. Soon they arrived at the room. Mokou knocked on the door and waited until he saw Mori walk to the door and open it.

"Hey you guy are late! What kept ya?" Mokou heard a deep youthful voice say.

He turned to see the instructor, a tall Carracosta, he had large muscles which his black button up short barely contained, his dress pants were also black.

"I just came from the battle team, sorry. I had to go to the office too, I had to get my electives sorted out." Mokou said apologetically

"Ahh, it's fine, it's the first day after all." He said.

The room had once again the same purple carpet as the hallways, posters of historic figures and some of even music artists hung around the room. The desks were arranged into rows, Mokou saw that the only two seats left were side by side in the middle of two rows.

"Take your seats." Said the instructor,

Mokou and Haru moved to their seats and sat. The Carracosta walked up the to black board in the front of his room and wrote out his name on the board in sleek cursive letters. They read "Mr. wright"

"It's the first day, I'm just going to go over the classroom rules and then you'll tell some information about yourself" mr. Wright said.

He explained the rules, no food or drink withou his permission , cell phones are allowed if you work, keep talking limited. Then we all said the information we had told in chemistry. After the last student had told their information, the bell rung. Mokou had fallen asleep through the class, his head was resting against his paws until he felt a shock go through his body jolting him awake. He jumped up and groaned in pain

"Oww! What the hell?" Mokou yelled out

"Heh, you fell asleep~" Haru teased as Mori and Kuro laughed at him.

Mokou smiled and grabbed his things, then he and his roommates walked out of the classroom. The next class was a rotating nine week class, and it was mostly interactive so all they needed was a pencil. Mokou slipped his things back into his locker and waited for Haru and Kuro and Mori. They then walked to the elevator and took it to the first floor. From there they had to walk down a hallway to the workshop rooms. They arrived at the classroom and stepped in. Inside it was a lot colder than the other rooms, probably because the computers that lined the room. In two rows desks held computers and lab power generators, in the back there were various tools and a laser wood cutter. The instructor wasn't there though... Mokou and Haru took a desk in the back, and in the row next to them Mori and Kuro took their seats. Soon a Mienshao walked in, he was dressed in a bright blue short sleeves button up shirt, his dress pants were the standard black color most teachers wore.

"Alright class, sorry for the tardiness. You see the instructor of this class, Mr. Saylor injured himself, he's being attended to right now," he said as he set a clipboard down on the desk facing the class.

"My name is Mr. Thomas, I teach geometry and Astronomy. I think I'll be seeing some of you won't I." He said. His voice was smooth and youthful, Mokou thought, he looked kinda nice too...

As the class went on Mr. Thomas explained they would be reviewing safety when behind the wheel of a car. Mokou listened to him talk, within a short time, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Mokou stood and waited for his roommates as they walked out the door and into the hallway, from there they took the steps to the second floor and took a left down the hallway. After passing many classrooms and lockers, they came to the cafeteria, Mokou could smell the food from the entrance, and it smelled great! They walked into the lunch line, all around the tiled cafeteria were grey bench tables, there were selections of food put out for the students, today the main dish was Hi-Lo sandwiches, the alternatives were a hot ham and cheese sandwich, pizza, salad, or peanut bigger and jelly. As Mokou got to the front of the line, he picked up a iced tea, the sides of a cookie and French fries, then he picked up a hot ham and cheese. Haru, Mori, and Kuro all got the hi-Lo sand which. They walked to an empty table, sat, and began to eat their lunches. After just around five minutes all of them were done eating, so they began to talk.

"So Mokou and Haru, how has your days been?" Kuro asked

Haru and Mokou grinned at the question

"Well, mine has been great! The teachers are really nice, and I won my first battle in the battle program, it was a little tougher than I had thought though." Mokou said

"Mine was good too, I have a manufacturing and engineering class third period, so I'm making a picture from laser ingraved with my favorite video game characters" Haru said with a smile,

"Sounds cool, I was always curious what you did in that class" Mori said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling so tired already though, when do we get out?" Mokou asked.

"Only two periods left, then we can head back to the dorms, you must be exhausted, a battle, you had to come all the way here," Kuro said

"Mmhmm, It's exhausting," Mokou said.

"Aww… Maybe when we get back to the dorm you can take a nap?" Haru said

"Maybe, but I hate taking naps, it makes me feel like I'm wasting my day…" Mokou whined

"so what, you barely got sleep last night I can tell" Mori pointed out.

By now, Mokou's head fur was ruffled, his eyes drooped, and his ears were drooping as well.

"mmm…. Fine, I'll take a nap…" Mokou said.

They talked for the remainder of the time, mostly Mokou and Haru asking what the academy was like, being Mori and Kuro had already completed a year of schooling at the academy. When the bell had rung, they stood and walked out of the cafeteria, the geometry room was actually only a few steps from their lockers. So after grabbing the binder his mother had bought and a pencil, Mokou waited for his roommates to catch up. When they had gathered their things, they walked into the geometry room. The geometry teacher also taught a few science classes so his room was set up like a science room, two rows of the large black topped desks sat between a sink between each pair of desks. Mokou took a seat in the front desk, followed by haru, Mori, and Kuro in the first two rows. After a bit of time, only six other students came to the class, and after they had arrived, Mr. Thomas walked into the room.

"Ahh, I see a few familiar faces, Mokou if I'm not mistaken right?" He asked

"Mmhmm, that's me" Mokou said softly.

"Now, your wondering why there is only ten of you right?"

All ten students nodded

"It's just how they have this scheduled, which is great, now I can interact more directly with you and on quiz days you'll get your grade the day you take it." he said.

He went on to explain what they would be doing, the basics of geometry, and what materials they should bring. After that, the bell rang and It was time for the last period. Mokou slipped his binder into his locker and waited for Haru. Mori and Kuro walked to their class and said to meet at the lobby when they were done with their class. Mokou smiled as Haru walked to his locker and they began to walk to Mr. Wright's room where Intro to application engineering would be taught.

After they arrived, they noticed that besides them, only three students, a nidorino, a ivysaur, and an ursaring. Mr. Wright was sitting in his desk.

"Ok, there's only five macbooks, therefore only five students can take the class. We'll be learning how to code and make an app for the iDevice line. It's actually pretty fun." He said, he then passed out the macbooks.

"today, just play around with the mac OSX get familiar with it, if you aren't familiar with it, it'll be hard to build apps."

And so Mokou opened his macbook, typed up the password and began to mess around with the features like the two finger scrolling, four finger pinch launch pad, and the different lay outs of the Mac operating system. After an hour, the bell rung, and after putting the macbooks away, they walked out of the room. After walking down to the elevator, and getting to the first floor, Mokou and Haru saw Mori and Kuro waiting for them.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Kuro asked

Mokou and Haru nodded. After walking to the elevator, they took the elevator to the dorm floor. After walking to their dorm, haru, Mokou, Mori and Kuro walked in. Mokou walked straight to his room and plopped onto his bed, the soft sheets felt like silk in his exhausted state. The day had been so exhausting… After a few minutes, Mokou had drifted off to a deep sleep. He had no dreams, his brain was too exhausted as well he guessed, he was only roused by a faint squeak and the sound of what sounded like sobbing. Mokou opened his eyes, it was almost pitch black, except the small TV was on, it played what looked like spongebob…

Mokou looked to his right and saw Haru. He was curled up in his bed, crying to himself, his ears were down and he hugged his star tipped tail to himself, what happened?

"Haru? What's wrong?" Mokou asked with a yawn

"M-Mokou? I-I'm sorry for waking you.." He said with a sniffle.

"It's fine, what's wrong?" Mokou asked, now sitting up and begging to take off his uniform. First he threw his shirt off, followed by his pants and sighed as the cool air hit his fur.

"I just had a bad nightmare is all…" Haru said hugging his knees into his chest.

"Hey.. it's fine, you alright?" Mokou asked.

"Yeah… except, when I had a nightmare at home, I'd usually crawl into my brother's bed, but he isn't here…" Haru whined

"W-well… I guess, you could come in my bed if it makes you feel better?" Mokou said with a small blush.

Haru nodded and silently crawled out of his bed, then after Mokou had gotten situated under the blankets, he crawled into bed next to Mokou.

Mokou sighed and wrapped his arms around the trembling shinx, his higher body heat created a soft warmth around them, which seemed to calm him. After a few minutes, Haru fell back to sleep, before muttering a soft thank you. Mokou yawned and nuzzled into Haru's neck, his scent was similar to sugar cookies… He felt himself dosing off, with the feeling of the shinx's soft fur, and sweet scent.

(wow, this took a lot of writing, mostly because the classes…. Ok, the characters I received will start to appear more frequently soon, I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by this upcoming week. Stay tuned~)


	3. Chapter 3

(WARNING: There is a solo lemon in here, and also a small bit of violence, no biggy. If you don't want to read the lemon skip it, I won't care.

Mokou hadn't been very tired when he fell asleep, so it didn't surprise him when he awoke that it was pitch black. Mokou looked to his side and saw Haru still asleep, he saw he was smiling in his sleep, firmly pressed against Mokou. Mokou sighed and gave Haru's neck a soft nuzzle, it was so early... Mokou always woke up too early and often fell asleep for another few hours before his parents would start his schooling. Mokou preferred it that way, it felt almost like he got more sleep that way too. Haru stirred beside him and his head rose up, he then let out a yawn, his small muzzle stretching as he sat up next to Mokou.

"Mmm... Mokou? What time is it?" Haru said with a sleepy tone, the shinx's eyes seemed like they could drop shut in a second. Mokou reached his arm past Haru and clicked the home button on his iPod. The clock read 3:30 AM.

"It's only three thirty... We have about four hours or so until we have to get up..." He said with a loud yawn.

"Oh alright, do you want me to go back to my bed?" Haru asked

"Nah... Its fine you can stay here if you want." Mokou said with a slight blush.

"Thanks Mokou." Haru said with another yawn, he then settled himself into the sheets and pressed against Mokou, who wrapped his arms around him again, one paw rested on the shinx's chest and the other his stomach.

"Your paws are really soft Mokou..." Haru commented while his tail moved to wrap around Mokou's. Mokou let out a nervous chuckle, his paws moved in small circles through the shinx's silky soft fur.

"And your fur feels like silk" he said.

Soon fatigue took Mokou in, and he fell asleep, his paws holding the now sound asleep shinx against his chest. The next morning Mokou was roused by what he thought sounded like a camera snapshot. He rose his head to see Kuro and Mori were snapping pictures of him cuddling with Haru!

"Aww! They look adorable!" Mori called out in a teasing voice

"Happened faster than I thought, I owe ya thirty bucks then Mori" Kuro said with that same smug grin he always wore.

"God dammit! Stop!" Mokou yelled with a heated blush as he used a psychic force to levitate himself from the bed onto the floor facing the two of them, who were in only their boxers still.

"Hey, hey we're only teasing~" Mori said

"Besides if you were that way we wouldn't judge! ~" Kuro said

"One more word and I focus blast you into the wall" Mokou said flipping out his stick.

"Hey, hey, now no attacks." Kuro said with a giggle

"I mean, it would be fun if you were that way~" Mori teased.

Kuro then moved behind Mokou, Mokou felt his body jump as he felt a paw suddenly grope one of his rump cheeks through his boxers. Mori grinned at the now scarlet faced Mokou and moved forward pushing his body against Mokou's so it was sandwiched between him and Kuro, Mokou could feel mori's sheath pressed against his own through his boxers. Mokou wouldn't admit it but with Kuro's soft gropes and mori's slow grinding, he was begging to like the feeling. Mokou let out soft pants as he rested his head on Mori's shoulder, Kuro then gave Mokou's rump a hard squeeze, in turn Mori pushed his sheath harder against Mokou's which caused an involuntary moan to escape his muzzle.

"Aww he likes it~" Kuro said behind him

"Sure seems like it~" Mori said with a grin

"S-shut up..." Mokou managed to stammer out.

Kuro and Mori then moved away from him and giggled at the flustered confused look they got.

"We've only just met~ perhaps a little longer down the road, we can all have some fun~" Kuro said and turned to walk to his room with Mori, his hips swayed as he walked, putting emphasis on his toned rump. As soon as they disappeared Mokou knew he had to release the tension those two had built up, it was strange, he never viewed males as a romantic interest, but now... He was having second thoughts... Pushing these thoughts away he ran into the bathroom that was just beside his room. He then sat on the cool hardwood floor and leaned himself against the bathtub. He panted softly still as he reached a paw down to his boxers, softly he pushed them down around his ankles. He looked down between his black furred legs and saw the tip of his red member had poked free from its sheath. He softly massaged his fingers against the sensitive sheath, letting out a moan as the hot red length began to emerge. Finally after a few more seconds of massaging, his entire length stood erect in front of him. At around seven inches with the knot he was decently sized, Mokou thought so at least. His pants became more heated as he ran his paw up the throbbing length, he could feel the heat from himself against his paw. Letting out a soft moan he began to glide his paw up and down his throbbing length, soon he felt his sheath swell and then relax as his knot revealed itself.

Using his other paw he gave his knot a squeeze with a moan as his cock drooled a bit of pre-cum. His paw never stopped moving, up and down his length, he could feel pressure begging to build as the pre allowed his paw to glide with ease up and down his needy member. With a small puff of fire he stifled a loud moan as his hips bucked, his cock shot load after load of near scolding hot seed onto his stomach, the orange fur now being splashed with white. Almost his entire stomach had been covered as his orgasm subsided, leaving him breathless and tired, but relieved. He stood and used a wet towel to clean to his fur, he then pulled his boxers back on and then opened the door back into his dorm, and stepped in with a sigh. Throughout the day not much really happened, Mokou got his books for each class, was informed when the first quiz was, and then finally at the end of the day he was feeling ready to get to his first battle practice. As Mokou set his books into his locker, he could see Kenji walking towards him from down the hall. With a single jump he was standing beside Mokou.

"Hey! You ready for the first practice?" Kenji asked, he couldn't hide the excitement in his tone

"Yup! I can't wait!" Mokou turned to Mori, Kuro, and Haru.

"I'll be up after my practice, ok?" Mokou said

"Mmkay, just so you know, we were thinking about taking a walk along the school grounds, the cherry blossoms are blooming and it's a very beautiful sight." Kuro said

"Yep! I can't wait to see the petals covering the ground and floating in the air, I bet it smells sweet!" Haru said his star tipped tail wagging.

"For me I just feel more comfortable, lots of plant life" Mori said.

"Sounds sweet! I can't wait, how about I meet you in the room and then we go? Plus the sunset would look amazing along with the blossoms" Mokou said

"Sounds girly to me..." Kenji said

"I'm not really into things like that, c'mon Mokou, we'll be late!" He said and dashed off towards the gym

"The idea sounded great, see you when you get done with practice!" Kuro said with a smile. Mokou nodded and ran off to catch up to Kenji. During that practice Mokou had to find ways to cope with not just water type disadvantages but dark as well, so he decided to train his focus blast being it was a fighting type move and special attack based. At the end of practice when he wanted to try it out, he shot a focus blast that was powerful enough to obliterate a wooden training dummy. Mokou sighed as he walked out of the gym, surprisingly he was greeted by a tackling hug. Mokou yelped as he fell backwards onto his back, he looked up and the one who had hugged him was Haru.

"Mokou~! We're here!" Haru yelled out excitedly Mokou looked into his eyes, the usually slender golden irises were now huge and rounded, almost completely filled in black by his pupils.

'Oh dear god don't tell me...'

"Kuro, did you give him catnip?" Mokou asked

"Mayyyybeeee~" Kuro said with a malicious grin

"Just thought you maybe needed a little push~!"

"God dammit man! You know what he could do!" Mokou yelled out, Haru had nuzzled his face into Mokou's neck and was inhaling the sweet cherry like scent.

"Mmm~ cherries~" Haru purred out.

"H-Haru! Stop..." Mokou said and got to his feet brushing himself off.

"Alright let's go"

With that they walked to the main lobby and walked out. In the courtyard they could see the cherry blossoms, out back was a whole yard of them, the gentle hills looked amazing against the now red sun. Mokou had never seen such beauty, while admiring the two blooming cherry blossoms Kuro has taken Mori and Haru to the field already he could see them in the distance. With a teleport Mokou was walking next to them, they walked up one of the steeper hills, the lush green grass brushed against their pants as they walked. As they reached the top, Mokou let out a satisfied sigh. The cherry blossoms in bloom sent a cloud of pink, the petals danced and swirled in the wind, some landing on Mokou and Haru, Haru who was hugging Mokou from behind. Now getting used to Haru in this state of high, Mokou let himself be hugged by the shinx, even letting out a bit of a Murr. He looked over and smiled warmly at the sight, Kuro was leaning against Mori, his face pressed against his chest as mori's arm held him protectively against him. Everything was perfect. For a few seconds all was silent, until Mokou heard footsteps approaching them, soon a shiny umbreon pounced Kuro and let out a loud giggle.

"Onee-San~~~!" He said, Mokou recognized the voice of Ao, Kuro's brother.

"Son of a bitch! What!?" Kuro yelled out as his twin nuzzled his brother's cheek

"You came out here without me! How rude!" Ao complained with a mock whine.

"Ao... You know I need alone time with Mori..." He said, Ao seemed not to care in the slightest, he instead gave his brother a smooch to the lips.

"But I get so lonely..." He whined.

"I know... C'mon you got to get yourself someone! What about that cute espeon in your dorm?"

"Nya! He wouldn't go with me in a million years!"

"Yes he would! I know it!"

"Mm mph... Fine... The dance is at the end of the month... Maybe I'll ask him to that..."

"See that's a good boy~ now give brother a kiss"

With that Ao gave Kuro a smooch to the lips and bounded off.

"A dance?" Mokou asked surprised no one had informed him.

"Oh yeah! There's a back to school dance next week." Kuro said who was now once again being held by a rather irritated looking Mori.

"Aww man... Who should I take?" Mokou asked partly to himself

"I dunno, get to know some people first, then see" Mori said

"Right, thanks Mori." Mokou sighed

"Mmm... You could get to know melee~" Haru called out.

"Mmm... Fine"

"C'mon Mori they need some alone time~"

"Kuro I swear to god I will focus blast you to oblivion"

"Worth it~"

Kuro and Mori walked away and Haru scooted beside Mokou, the catnip finally wore off and a huge blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked over the landscape. Haru had seen cherry blossoms but never this many, still a silent rain of pink petals showered down around them.

"Mm so, what games do you like?" Haru asked

Mokou thought a bit.

"I really love RPGs and adventure games, I also love fighting games and platformers." Mokou said

"No way! Me too! Do you play sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yeah! I have pretty much all of them"

"Ahh awesome! Do you play the elder scroll series?" Haru asked

"Yup! I got skyrim as a going to school gift from my mom." Mokou said

"Nice, how about... Final fantasy?"

"Hell yes!"

"Play thirteen-two yet?"

"Beat it."

"Ahh! I'm jealous! I'm stuck on a boss..."

"I could help back at the dorm if you want," Mokou offered.

"Mmm... Maybe tomorrow... So, do you like anime?" Haru asked

"Oh yes I do!" Mokou said, by now both their tails were wagging out of control and they were smiling from ear to ear. By now the sky was turning a bit darker.

"Hey, wanna head back to the dorm?" Mokou offered

"Yes please," Haru said,

Mokou stood and reached his paw down for Haru, who took it with a bright smile. As they walked, Haru seemed to press against Mokou, but he didn't mind, in fact he held his paw for most of the walk to the dorms.

Mokou stopped at their dorm room and opened the door, he stepped in followed by Haru. Inside the lights were off, the television was off, and Mori and Kuro's door was shut.

"Must be asleep already..." Mokou said

"That or they're having some alone time" Haru said

They walked into their own room and Mokou plopped down onto his bed, it had been a long day, practice, the walk, he was exhausted...

"Hey Mokou, could we watch Full metal alchemist? I have the series on DVD" Haru asked

"Of course we can, you think you can sleep in your bed tonight or do you want to sleep in mine" Mokou asked, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor, followed by his dress pants. Soon Haru did the same and reached into one of his bags, after a little bit of rummaging around he pulled out a box set of DVDs, it had the symbol from Edward Elric's coat on it.

"Whoa! The entire series?!" Mokou yelled out his tail wagging in excitement

"Mmhmm! Here I'll put it in" Haru said, he ran to the TV that was on the entertainment stand and pushed the DVD into the built in player. After a few previews the menu came up and Haru pressed play. He then ran back to his bed and plopped down, sitting up to see the opening animation as the opening theme played.

"You know I hated this theme at first, but I love it now, it fits it pretty well." Mokou said

"Yeah! I didn't like it all that much at first either," Haru said

It was episode one, so they smiled and kept watching, laughing at the part where Al got filled with sand, sunk and grabbed Ed's leg. Again they laughed when Ed kicked Al's chest plate open and spilled sand all over himself and chased him.

After that disc was done Mokou checked the time with his iPod, it was already midnight.

"Hey Haru, it's midnight, wanna get to sleep?" Mokou asked

"Mmhmm..." He replied with a yawn, Mokou heard rustling sheets as Haru covered himself, he wrapped himself in his blanket. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, a feeling arose in his stomach, it was warm and pleasant yet, uncomfortable and uncertain. What was this...? Plus, he had no one to take to the dance... Who could he take? Mokou remembered mori's advice and blushed, did he mean, take Haru?! But... He was a male... All he had thought before was that males should be attracted to females... Not that he had a problem with those were different, he didn't care, love was love. But he had never felt this way before, it was scaring him...

"Haru?" Mokou said

"Yes Mokou?" Came Haru's voice, sweet and soft

"I... Wanted to know something, it's really embarrassing though..."

"Go ahead, ask away Mokou,"

"You know that dance next week?" Mokou asked

"Mmhmm" Haru said

"Do you have anyone to go with yet?" Mokou was now hiding under his blankets

"Nope, why you ask?" Haru asked

"W-Would you maybe want to go... With me? M-maybe as... A... A date?" Mokou forced himself to say.

There was silence, for what felt like forever to the nerve racked braixen.

"Haru?" Mokou said, peeping his face from under the blankets

"I-I never had a... A guy ask me anything like this... B-but... I do feel attracted to you... Mokou, over the past few days we've been here we've grown really close, so... Sure. I'll go with you" Haru said with a smile, his cheeks a bright scarlet color.

"Y-you will?! T-thank you so much!" Mokou said, he jumped out of his bed and pounced right onto Haru who let out a surprised squeak.

Haru smiled afterwards when he felt Mokou nuzzling his neck. He pulled back the blankets and Mokou slid in next to Haru, he rested his head on Haru's chest and smiled, his much higher body temperature warming the both of them. From outside the door Kuro was listening in on them, he had left his room to get a drink when he couldn't help but over here the conversation the two just had.

'Aww~! So cute~' he thought as he returned to his room, he would tease them so much in the morning. The next morning Mokou's iPod blared to life, the speakers playing an excerpt from Teto Teto Romantic night, the loud synths and Teto's voice rang out and roused Mokou from his sleep. He yawned and sat up, the soft warm blanket sliding off his chest as he tapped the touch screen of his iPod with a finger and silenced it. Soon Haru stirred under the blankets, he rose his head and let out a small yawn, his blue muzzle stretching as he sat up.

"Mmm~ Good morning Mokou" Haru said, his tail rising up as he stretched his arm over his head.

"Morning~" Mokou said as he swung his legs around to the edge of the bed, he then stood and moved his paws to his back and pushed cracking his back. Haru grinned and threw off his blanket and jumped up and walked to Mokou, he wrapped his arms around his waist and moved his muzzle to his neck taking a long whiff, he murred as the savory scent. Mokou blushed a bright scarlet as he felt Haru's cold wet nose nuzzle into his warm neck fur.

"W-what're you doing?" Mokou asked with a blush

"Getting your scent~" Haru said with a giggle giving his neck a light bite with his sharp pointed canine teeth, causing Mokou to let out a soft gasp as he felt the sharp teeth press against his neck's flesh.

"Mmm~ you taste nummy" Haru said, his soft sandpaper like tongue then drug across Mokou's neck leaving a trail of wet fur where is passed over. Mokou let out a soft moan as he felt the soft warm tongue comb across his neck, he leaned into Haru a bit, only to have Haru pull away with a grin.

"Only teasing~" Haru said leaving Mokou slightly disappointed.

That day was again uneventful, Mokou went through his classes with occasional loving glances from Haru, which made him blush in anticipation, and he didn't exactly know how people would react...

Mokou, Haru, Mori and Kuro were walking to their civics class when a loud slam echoed through the hallway, the sound of metal ringing resonated in the air.

"What was that?" Mokou asked turning to Kuro

"I have no idea, let's go see," Kuro said, Mori and Haru nodded to them and they ran down the hall they're legs carrying them as fast as they could, soon they saw what the source of that harsh slam was. A Machoke grinned down at the helpless Pokémon he had gripped in his powerful hands, the defending Pokémon could only yelp as he was forced again against the hard cold metal. As Mokou rounded the corner, his teeth gritted at the scene, he then began to walk towards the Machoke, who was pummeling a Pokémon, and Mokou could now see who the poor victim was. It was Jason, the flame on his tail was dimming, and Mokou could see he even had a black eye!

"Hey!" Mokou yelled out as he slipped his stick from his tail, he glared at the huge muscular Pokémon, the machoke's Uniform could barely fit his muscles inside the tight shirt, he pinned Jason against the wall and turned his head to look at Mokou. "

"What do you want?" He said, his tone was seething with anger,

"Let him go." Mokou said, he could feel a strong rage building inside him, he hated people like this, people who think they can just treat people like trash. It isn't fair! Not even in the slightest! Why should they have to go through that just because that one person decides to make another their target!

"Pfft not on your life you little fairy," the Machoke said

The flame on the end of Mokou's wand intensified, it now glowed with renewed heat as his anger intensified. Without saying a word, Mokou eyes glowed with a light pink aura as he aimed his wand at the Machoke, he then moved his wand upwards, and Jason fell from the now flailing machoke's grasp as the Machoke was suspended by his psychic.

"Mokou! Stop! You'll get suspended for this!" Kuro yelled at the now enraged Mokou,

"I don't care," he said, his tone showed almost no emotion, a scowl spread across his muzzle as he waved his wand, a blast of psychic energy blasting through the Machoke, who let out a cry of pain, he then was levitated slowly onto the floor, the Machoke had fainted.

Unknown to Mokou in his enraged state, Mr. Thomas had seen the entire scene, with a sigh the young mienshao motioned for Mokou to follow him with a wave of his paw, Mokou sighed inwardly, 'dammit... I can't control that temper...' He thought as he left his roommates behind, following his teacher. Soon Mokou found himself in the principal's office, a not very happy looking wigglytuff sat in front of him.

"You know why you're here" she said, her voice seemed as cold as ice compared to her usual warm, jolly tone.

"Yes I do," Mokou replied flatly.

"Why would you do that? You know I can expel you for using attacks on a student!"

"And what was I supposed to do?! Let that kid be beaten up?! I had to do something!"

"You get an adult! And you do not dare raise your voice at me! I will tell you this only once, I understand he was bullied, next time get an adult, or for arceus sake don't use an attack, and then at least you only get detention..."

Mokou nodded and stood, he had to go see how that kid was doing...

"You are dismissed with a warning, you may see Jason in the nurse's office as well," Mrs. James said, Mokou looked surprised and got a half smile from the wigglytuff. Mokou flashed a smile of appreciation and walked from the office. Making his way down the empty hall way, Mokou could hear teachers rambling on to their classes, some classes full of talking people and some were even silent. There across the hall from the copying room was the nurses office, Mokou walked up to the wooden door and opened it, as he swung the door open tiny bells jingled signaling an arrival, which made the nurse, an elderly audio, look up from her desk.

"What's wrong dear? You don't look hurt or sick" she said, her voice showed the years of age behind her look.

"I'm here to see Jason, he was hurt by bullies," Mokou said,

The nurse nodded and stood, there was a small waiting area surrounded with chairs separated from her office space, there was a door way that showed a large room that had beds aligned in neat rows, there was a bed curtain around each and as far as Mokou could see, they were almost all empty. Mokou could see Jason, his clothes were badly tattered, he had bruises and even a few cuts along his arms, and a fairly noticeable black eye. Jason rose his head when he had heard Mokou's footsteps.

"Hey there," Mokou said with a friendly smile, sitting in a wooden chair beside the bed,

"Hey..." Jason said looking at the braixen who had helped him when he's been cornered in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Mokou asked, his tone showed his concern for his injured classmate.

"I'm fine, just a little sore..." Jason said

"Sorry that I-I flipped out there... I hate seeing people bullied and there was no way you could've defended yourself like that," Mokou said.

"Hey, it's fine. Look I get bullied a lot so... It doesn't really matter," Jason said, it looked as though he was about to fall asleep

"You must be tired, I'll let you sleep, and I hope you get better soon." Mokou said which got a bright smile from Jason,

"I will, thanks for helping. And thanks for visiting," Jason said with a loud yawn, his muzzle stretching before his eyes closed in sleep. Mokou smiled and stood, he then turned and walked slowly out the door, he was glad he was ok, and happy that he had made his day a bit better visiting him. By the time Mokou had gotten back to class, eighth period was just starting. After reaching Mr. Wrights' room, he opened the door. As usual the room was warmer than the other rooms, the school had a heating problem so his room was always warm, which Mokou loved, he had grabbed his headphones on the way there. After grabbing his MacBook from the black technology cart, he took his seat at the front desk of the first row, where he always sat. As soon as Mokou sat down, Haru was there, as if out of nowhere, his face looked sad almost, his usual perky ears were drooping and his eyes that usually sparkled from joy were dull.

"Hey Haru, what's wrong?" Mokou asked, he had never seen the little shinx look so sad...

"I..." Haru sighed, "I-I'm scared, that, when you said you'd go to the dance with me, it was all in the heat of the moment... And that, you don't really want to take me..." Haru said, trying to focus his eyes on his MacBook screen.

Mokou looked down at himself, perhaps... It had been all the heat of the moment, he... Never did have a relationship before... Maybe it was the promise of a first relationship that lured him in? 'No,' Mokou's mind stated. No, he wasn't taking the shinx just because of the heat of the moment, it was because he cared about his friend, and he cared about the shinx. He knew a lot more about him than most of his family probably knows after all. Mokou leaned forward, looking around the room to see no one was looking, and planted a warm kiss to Haru's cheek, which caused the little shinx to jump at the sudden warmth, a spark shooting onto his lips, the spark left a tingling sensation, it caused Mokou to let out a soft Murr.

"I'm taking you because I want to, because I want to know you better and to grow closer Haru, for no other reasons," Mokou whispered.

The blue fur of Haru's face went a dark purple as he turned his head, his eyes glistened with tears as he looked to Mokou.

"J-just like a few nights ago, when you comforted me about me nightmare, you put all my unease to rest, thank you Mokou." Haru managed to choke out.

"That was really well said Haru, you have really good language skills~" Mokou said, Haru smiled at the compliment, and decided to get back to the lesson that was being played on a YouTube video. Mokou decided to get to work as well, but then decided to goof off as he usually did in the class. Mokou typed YouTube into the URL bar of safari, in an instant the page was up. Mokou typed in a search, "Teto Teto Romantic Night". After the search loaded another instant later, he selected the video he had sought after and listened. Soon he heard the familiar voice of Kasane Teto, singing the words

"Teto Teto romantikku naito!"

Shortly after happy sounds synths played, as well as a soft bass that kept the song upbeat and party like, after all this was his favorite song in the "Night" series by Samfree. Romantic night was his favorite but he favored Teto's version over Miki's. Teto's voice just sounded like it fit more, sounded happier and more upbeat. As the song reached his favorite part he could remember the lyrics in English perfectly.

"Teto Teto romantic night!

Hold me with those arms of yours.

Teto Teto romantic night!

Strongly, Tightly.".

Throughout the class Mokou listened to UTAU covers of the night songs, most sounded great, some... Not so much... A lot of users never used equalizers, some had major .oto problems. Of course Mokou couldn't complain that much, he himself never created an UTAU, he never had a clear enough microphone to do it. But he had just as much enjoyment from listening to others and making covers himself. Soon, after many covers of the same song, the bell rung, and it was the day was over. Mokou slipped his headphones off his ears and yawned, he was already tired... He followed Haru to the technology cart and put his MacBook away with the rest.

After exiting the classroom, Haru and Mokou were greeted by Kuro and Mori.

"Hey, what do you guys feel like doing today?" Kuro asked his usual smooth voice seemed calming after the day Mokou had.

"I dunno... I've never been around the town here..." Mokou said, then suddenly the events of earlier rushed through his mind, he really lost his temper there...

"I'm sorry about earlier..." Mokou said, feeling very sorry about it.

"Hey, it's fine! I mean, I would've done the same thing. I couldn't watch a friend be bullied like that, even if it was someone I didn't know," Kuro said, placing a reassuring paw on Mokou's shoulder. Mokou smiled, and his ears perked up as he felt the warm paw.

As they walked, Mokou noticed Haru seemed to inch closer to him, until they stood side by side, Mokou simply smiled, he didn't mind at all.

Thoughts that he had pushed off resurfaced, what if… He went this weekend, and found out he didn't really feel that way towards Haru, that he wasn't of that orientation…

He was afraid, uncertain, and nervous now, he didn't want to hurt the poor shinx… But there is that possibility he wouldn't turn out to be this way… With a sigh, Mokou realized this would be a long, yet exciting and somewhat turbulent week.

(OKIE I AM SO SORRY GUYS ;n;, It's been three weeks! I MISSED YOU. Life decided to take a depressing turn, this included my boyfriend leaving me and a few friends leaving Facebook, no other way for me to contact them is there. So I apologize for the inactivity and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I also apologize for the kind of badly written lemon, it was rushed, so rushed DX I didn't have a lot of time to write lately… Anyway until next time, hopefully next week, Mokou is out!)


End file.
